


Is This What Love Is?

by Tiikeria



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, mad king au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night he pleaded for it to end, the tenth night he learned not to fight, the twentieth he learned to enjoy it, and by the sixtieth…he fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Love Is?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an anon. "Feewood prompt -Gavin gets Stockholm Syndrome from Ryan" Never thought I’d write a King AU. Looks like I was completely wrong. Now, enjoy my shitty attempt at an AU. |D

Pet of the King. That was his title; no longer was he the best archer in the King's forces, nor has he been for quite some time. Since King Geoff stepped down, allowing his heir to ascend to the throne. The Mad King is what they call him now; the people that once revered the monarchy. Now their words are poisoned with dissatisfaction and anger, though they would never let that be seen by the King himself. Not if they valued their lives.

It had started simply. A personal request by the King himself, a request for the best bowman to be his protection while in the kingdom. Sir Michael took care of the protection outside their walls. He had hopped at the chance to have such an honored position, but hindsight deemed him a fool. The first night doing his duty proved that. The King had not wanted him for his skills, but as a toy. A handsome, easy to manipulate toy. Despite his pleas, his begging for his King to stop, there was nothing he could do. He rested beside the King that night, his skin bare but the silken bedclothes that draped over his curled form; his bottom ached, but not as much as his chest.

That would not be the last time. Every night, it seemed, their King needed satisfied. And he used his playboy to do so. At first he still fought, he still begged, but, by the tenth night, he knew it was all in vain. By the twentieth, he allowed himself to enjoy the nightly ritual, the soothing voice muttering praise into his ear. "My Pet" became his favorite term of endearment, and the King used it to his advantage. Slowly, the whispers of his true place in the court made its way through the inner kingdom, though he couldn't find it in himself to care.

By the sixtieth night, he was convinced he loved his King. Anything the King asked of him, he would gladly give, as long as he could continue hearing that deep voice whisper "my pet." As long as he would continue receiving the gentle caresses and passionate kisses. Even if it led to bloodshed.

He never expected to spill the blood of his close friends. He never wanted to harm them. But the King requested it, ordered it of him. They were planning on killing the King, was what he was fed, they were going to kill the King, and his pet. He couldn't have that. It was what was expected of him. But seeing the lifeless eyes of Sir Michael, the passionate knight, and Sir Ray, the stealthiest warrior in the force, before him, blood staining the stones and the arrows embedded in their flesh made his body tremble. 

His King was there to sooth him. To whisper those loving words to him again. But the look of betrayal in the eyes of his brothers haunted him, mocking him and his pain. But this was what love was, wasn't it? Doing anything for the one you loved, even if it meant pain for yourself?

Is that what love was? It was to him. Sir Gavin: King Ryan's favorite pet.


End file.
